Love The Way You Lie
by chibi-seras
Summary: Sakuma posee una relación con Genda, pero, aparentemente es solo de un único lado. Los sentimientos de Sakuma son para otra persona...Pésimo Summary, entren y lean mejor! YAOI Genda x Sakuma, algo de Sakuma x Kidou y Fudou x Kidou


_Bueno, mi primer fic de Inazuma, no sé...hoy llegué finalmente al 98 y este fic lo venía trabajando desde hace una o dos semanas, así que finalmente lo termine hoy 10 de septiembre a las 3:17 AM XD_

_No es la gran cosa, como siempre, NO ME GUSTA, pero bueno, NECESITABA escribir un fic Genda x Sakuma! son demasiado lindos~_

_El fic va dedicado a la bitch que me hizo conocer inazuma, Xanxus, yegua, si no te gusta, CURTITE e.e _

_Este fic lo empecé a hacer mientras oía Love The Way You Lie de Eminem con Rihanna, al final, termino distendiendose de la idea origiinal, pero bueno...no los entretengo más! Diviertanse xD_

¿Nuevamente te vas? Sí. ¿Acaso nunca vas a ver la realidad de las cosas, Sakuma? Callas, terminas de ponerte el uniforme y sales de la habitación marcando un número de celular conocido, no veo los dígitos, pero estoy seguro de quién es al que llamas. Golpeó con ira la pared más cercana y comienzo a pensar que esta vez no te irás tan fácil. Salgo corriendo del cuarto sin importarme el poseer solo un par de bóxers, te encuentro a punto de abrir la puerta y me pego a tu espalda en un abrazo.

-No te irás a ninguna parte esta vez.- Genda lo sujeta fuertemente con sus brazos, sin herirlo ni apretarlo demasiado y recuesta mentón en el hombro.

Sakuma quedó en silencio por unos segundos, su cuerpo estaba frío como el hielo, lo cierto era que, lo único que quería el chico de celestes cabellos era huir a los brazos de cierto chico de rastas; pero él, Genda, no iba a permitirlo, por las buenas o por las malas, haría que Sakuma fuera de su propiedad y nadie iba a impedírselo.

-Sueltame Genda, me está esperando y dijo que es muy importante.- Dice poniendo un poco de fuerza para liberarse del poder del más alto.

- No, de la única forma que irás será pasando sobre mí.- Fue entonces que Sakuma giró ágilmente sobre su eje quedando con su rostro frente a Genda, sus labios impactaron contra los del otro como una inesperada sorpresa la cual fue bien recibida, cerró sus ojos por una fracción de segundo y sus delicados dedos recorrieron desde el pecho bien formado del arquero hasta llegar al boxer, dejándole el sabor de un escalofrío en su ardiente piel, bajó un poco más, con algo de lentitud sintiendo el miembro del otro, suspiró de excitación, admitiéndose a sí mismo que había un cierto imán que lo atraía hacia el arquero, su pene era grande, su físico era excelso y por más que no estuviese enamorado de él, a la hora del sexo, lo hacía gemir como una colegiala hormonal en una "aventura" con un profesor. Ese torrente de pensamientos lo estaba comenzando a calentar, tal vez demasiado, pero sus calores bajaron de un segundo al otro, cuando escuchó su celular sonar, casi como un reflejo, empujó ligeramente a Genda, quien había bajado su guardia, y salió de aquel lugar casi dando brincos. Dicho sea, ignoro por completo un golpe seco que resonaba, ese golpe era el ruido sordo de la puerta por la que acababa de salir y el causante, fue el puño temblante del ex-arquero de Teikoku.

Sakuma llegó a la casa de Kidou al poco tiempo, toco la puerta y sintió a su estómago revolverse ligeramente, se sentía como un niño cuando ve a su primer amor, era para él, un patético sentimiento, pero mal que mal, allí se encontraba y no haría nada para poder guardárselo. Después de todo, eran varias las veces en las que habían sucedido cosas entre ellos. Aún Sakuma no entendía el por qué el estratega no deseaba formalizar su relación. ¿Será que no lo quería? No, eso es imposible, el moreno sabía muy bien que Kidou respondía a todos sus sentimientos. O al menos eso es lo que él creía, si no era así ¿Por qué empeñarse en llamarlo y en decirle que venga? ¿Por qué esmerarse en regalarle cosas? Sakuma estaba seguro de que el sentimiento era mutuo y hoy, por fin, llegaría el momento que tanto había esperado, al fin serían algo más, una pareja, novios, como sea que desease llamarse . El chico de rastas le abrió la puerta y apenas entró se abalanzó sobre este, dándole un beso en los labios el cual fue respondido al poco tiempo, unos segundos más tarde se separaron y Kidou aclaró su garganta, a punto de decir algo.

- Sakuma, te llame porque tengo algo que decirte…- sus palabras quedaron en suspenso ya que el de cabellos celestes lo interrumpió bruscamente.

- No quiero que me digas nada ahora.- Kidou escucha esas palabras para luego fundirse en un beso comenzado por el de cabellos celestes. Al principio opuso resistencia, pero luego se venció ante el de piel morena y terminó acorralado contra una pared cercana.

Para Sakuma, Yuuto Kidou era muy especial, había algo en él que simplemente lo enloquecía, iba más allá de tocarse creyendo que era él quien lo hacía; más allá de que las pocas oportunidades que había tenido para besarlo le producían una sensación extraña en su estómago. Era todo muchísimo más profundo, era como si su nunca quisiera de dejar de respirar su aire, como si nunca quisiera separarse de su persona, quería estar pegado a la piel de Kidou, fundirse y ser parte de él en cuerpo y alma. Era una obsesión, una locura y todas esas emociones las revivía con un simple beso, justo como el que estaba sucediendo ahora.

Sintió esos escalofríos tan agradables que suceden cuando el otro toca tu piel, profundizó el beso y abrió ligeramente su ojo, no veía que Kidou tuviera cerrados los suyos, más bien, estaban concentrados en otro punto y estaban completamente abiertos. ¿Por qué no los cerraba? ¿No lo disfrutaba? Sakuma creía que sí lo hacía, o al menos eso parecía, sino , no se hubiera quedado estático, el estratega era una persona con carácter, esto lo hizo distanciarse unos milímetros mirándolo fijamente. De repente escucho detrás de él una voz familiar aclararse.

- Vaya, qué linda escena para fotografiar.- Se escucha una risa engreída luego de ese comentario cargado de sorna. Sakuma se da la vuelta, separándose del todo del de ojos rojos y observa de donde venía el comentario, Un chico con una especie de cresta medio de costado, con unos ojos temerarios y una sonrisa de superioridad estaba parado, de brazos cruzados frente a la escena, parecía observar todo desde hace bastante y aparentemente, estaba muy entretenido.

-Fudou!¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?.- Dijo con recelo Jirou, el primero, solo paso de largo, ignorándolo y logrando que lo siga con la mirada; tomó por la barbilla a Kidou, besándolo y recibiendo una respuesta inmediata de este. El de piel morena se quedó perplejo e inmóvil en su lugar, vio como ambos se fundían en ese beso y como el objeto de su desesperación cerraba los ojos respondiendo a aquella muestra de afecto, claro, si es que estaban bien hablar de "afecto" cuando uno se refería a Fudou Akio. Finalmente, luego de unos segundos, se separaron y el de la cresta daba la vuelta para abrazarse a la espalda del otro chico, mirándo fijamente a Sakuma, al que sobraba allí. Kidou miraba hacia abajo, detrás de sus goggles se notaban sus ojos claramente, su expresión era indescifrable, pero algo era seguro. Sentía culpa, se sentía mal por lo que había presenciado el moreno, pero al parecer en estos instantes no podía emitir sílaba alguna, ni siquiera una explicación coherente. En estos momentos lo mejor era dejar que el otro se retirase, ya habría suficiente tiempo para aclarar las cosas.

Sakuma caminó unos pasos hacia atrás con una expresión confusa y se retiró de allí sin correr, a paso lento, simulando estar perfectamente bien, podía sentir a sus espaldas unos murmullos de cosas bastante desagradables que seguramente tenían como destinatario el oído de Yuuto, de este último solo se escuchaba una respiración agitada. No iba a pelear, a pesar de que estaba seguro de que Fudou lo estaba incitando a irse a las manos, pero no, después de todo, no era culpa de Kidou todo lo que había sucedido hace instantes. Fue todo un mal entendido…o al menos eso se esmeró en creer. Volvió a recapitular todos los momentos que había tenido con el chico de rastas y había en todos una cosa en común. En algún momento, sin dudarlo, aparecía Fudou, aunque sea por unos simples segundos, y era justo en ese instante que Yuuto cambiaba drásticamente. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? Se sentía usado, usado y estúpido.

Para peores la lluvia había comenzado a caer, golpeo un poste de luz cercano para desquitarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue golpearse la rodilla y caer al piso. Cartón lleno, ahora se sentía, usado, estúpido y humillado. Escondió su ojo detrás de su cabello y soltó unas lágrimas que se camuflaron con las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban por su rostro. Se levantó y corrió, corrió sin rumbo y sin darse cuenta en donde iba a desembocar.

Miro frente a él y se topo con una puerta familiar, hasta el mismo se sorprendió de haber llegado allí, toco la puerta. Lentamente esta se abrió, develando a cierto chico de cabellos caoba despeinados, mojados y una mirada animal el cual tenía solo una toalla en sus caderas.

-¿Sakuma?.- Preguntó extrañado y preocupado, observando que su querido Sakuma no solo estaba moralmente deshecho, sino que estaba sucio y parecía haber llorado.- ¿Qué te sucedió?

-Genda.- susurró el segundo sin mirarlo a los ojos, caminó dos débiles pasos y se aferró al cuello de Koujiro.- Perdóname.- Sin previo avisó lo beso en los labios a lo que genda respondió automáticamente. Trajo a Sakuma hacia adentro y cerró la puerta tras él. Sin despegarse de los labios del moreno lo llevó hasta su cuarto, donde ambos cayeron en la cama listos para ir en camino a la locura. Sus respiraciones comenzaron a hacerse más aceleradas las manos de Genda comenzaron a recorrer el ahora mojado y frío cuerpo del de cabellos celestes y su boca se separó de la de este para arrancar las prendas con las manos y los dientes. Debajo de él Sakuma respiraba agitado y deseoso de poder continuar con esto. Una vez que quedó completamente desnudo sus piernas se aferraron a las caderas de Genda y sus ágiles manos quitaron la única prenda que poseía este y juguetearon en sus caderas, hasta bajar al miembro del arquero, el cual comenzó a ser masturbado y a crecer más y más.

Genda, por su parte, mordía las tetillas de Sakuma hasta endurecerlas mientras una de sus manos masturbaba su miembro. Cerró sus ojos sintiendo como, por los masajes proporcionados por el de celestes cabellos su miembro ya se encontraba hinchado y palpitante. Desesperado subió a besar el cuello de Sakuma mientras metía dos dedos en la boca de este, remojándolos, para luego guiarlos hacia su entrada. Escuchó un quejido y esperó hasta que el pasivo se acostumbrase, metió un tercer dedo y comenzó a moverlos despacio en su interior. Podía sentir al otro gemir, le encantaba cuando gemía así, sabía que solo con él lo hacía, porque era el único que le podía dar tanto placer. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto admitirlo? Si las cosas fueron así desde un principio. ¿Qué no era consciente de los sentimientos del moreno hacia Kidou? Claro que lo era! Lo sabía todo, incluso lo que Sakuma ignoraba, por supuesto se refería a la relación de Kidou y Fudou, por esa misma razón no quería que lo viera, sabía que en algún momento iba a descubrir todo y parecía ser que hoy había sucedido, juzgando por como se encontraba el moreno apenas llegó; no se enteró de la mejor manera. Pero no importaba, allí estaba Genda Koujirou y, aunque tuviese que tirarse por un acantilado, haría que Sakuma se sintiera mejor.

- ¡Genda! ¿Qué tanto vacilas? ¡Mételo de una vez! .- El de cabello celeste se removía sin parar, impaciente y hastiado ya que Genda parecía haberse quedado en otro mundo justo en el mejor momento.

- Perdóname.- Susurró este para luego comenzar a penetrarlo. Sakuma gritó bajo y luego, una vez que todo el miembro de Genda estaba dentro de él y había comenzado a embestirlo, empezó a gemir, casi como un concierto de gemidos era el que él estaba ofreciendo. Sus embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas, Sakuma por su parte, gemía sin parar y se masturbaba cada vez más rápido, susurrando el nombre del arquero una y otra vez, su boca ligeramente entreabierta podía notarse algo roja por los besos y la saliva. Genda observaba cuanto podía, su vista se nublaba por el placer, pero hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder observar los movimientos de Sakuma. Finalmente el último se vino, manchando su propio pecho de semén y Genda terminó en el interior de él, dejando su semilla esparcida dentro suyo. Salió de su interior y se recostó a su lado, abrazándolo y pegándose a él para susurrarle.- No me importa si lo quieres a él, aquí voy a estar, siempre.- Cerró sus ojos y se recostó en el pecho del moreno, el cual estaba observando fijamente la ventana.

Al escuchar las palabras de Genda, las cuales no eran ninguna novedad, sintió algo en su interior, una voz interna quizás? No tenía ni idea de lo que era, pero una agradable sensación de calor lo invadió. Sakuma sonrió y cerró sus ojos.- Idiota.- Dijo antes de caer dormido.

_Y bueno, hasta aquí llegó mi amor! si les gustó dejen RVW y sino...TAMBIEN 8D_

_bye peoplee gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer n_n_


End file.
